Karena Dia
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Johnny itu punya julukan playboy kelas atas tapi rendah hati dari teman-temannya, selain tampangnya yang memang memadai, Johnny juga punya sifat ramah yang tiada tara. "Hai Hansol, kita bertemu kemarin, ingat?"-Johnny, "Hansol, boleh minta nomor teleponmu?"-Johnny, "Tentu saja mau, stupid"-Hansol. /Johnny x Hansol (JohnSol). NCT Fanfiction/


**Karena Dia**

 **Johnsol**

 **Romance, fluff**

 **Oneshot**

 **Warning: typos, bxb.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Johnny itu punya julukan _playboy_ kelas atas tapi rendah hati dari teman-temannya, selain tampangnya yang memang memadai, Johnny juga punya sifat ramah yang tiada tara. Dia punya segudang kharisma untuk ditebarkan, bukan tong kosong nyaring bunyinya. Johnny memang calon dokter bedah handal yang di elu-elu kan teman seangkatannya.

"Hyung kalau makan ya makan saja, tidak usah tebar pesona segala" sindir Taeyong yang makan satu meja dengannya. Pria satu tahun dibawah Johnny ini tampan tapi sayangnya datar minta ampun.

Pria blesteran Amerika itu cengengesan. Bakat menggodanya mungkin sudah diturunkan sejak lahir, mungkin lagi malah sudah mendarah daging dan pastinya bakal sulit untuk disembuhkan.

"Maaf Taeyongie, keceplosan"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, demi tuhan" Taeyong mendengus kesal lantaran kakak kelasnya ini malah tertawa puas.

"Taeyongieeeeee-"

"Ah cintakuu.."

Dan Johnny bersumpah, tidak ada yang bisa membuat si es batu ini tertawa lebar selain Ten. Ya siapa lagi, tentu saja pacarnya Taeyong yang super duper ceria ini.

Ten melambai singkat "Hai Johnny Hyung"

"Hai Ten, makin manis saja"

"Aku masih disini, astaga! Cepat cari pacar dan jangan menggoda pacar orang"

Setelah itu Taeyong menarik paksa tangan Ten untuk berlalu. Johnny masih betah duduk di kantin sambil menyedot minumannya lalu berpikir. _'Cari pacar ya? Hmm gampang!'_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, boleh minta tolong?"

Johnny terkesiap. Ia memandang pria disampingnya dengan alis terangkat "Ya?"

"Buku bab anatomi disebelah mana ya?"

"Kau bukan mahasiswa kedokteran ya? Kok tidak tahu tempat bagian anatomi sih," kata Johnny bingung tapi kakinya melangkah menuju rak-rak buku yang didominasi buku berukuran tebal dan besar.

Pria tadi mengikuti Johnny lalu tertawa singkat, Johnny tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding waktu dengar pria itu tertawa. Bukan karena suara pria itu seram, tapi karena suara pria itu lembut sekali bahkan diam-diam Johnny dibuat merona.

"Titipan teman, katanya selagi aku mau kesini aku disuruh mampir dulu untuk pinjam buku-" ucapnya tanpa memandang Johnny dan sibuk memilah-milah buku yang kiranya sesuai dengan titipan temannya "-terimakasih ya, ngomong-ngomong".

" _Noprob_. Kau dari fakultas apa?"

"Matematika murni. Namaku Hansol, salam kenal ya"

Demi semua daging manusia yang selama ini telah ia jahit-jahit, Johnny sudah memantapkan hati untuk mendekati pria bernama Hansol ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jae, kau punya kenalan di fakultas matematika murni tidak?"

"Heh? Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau, Taeyong?"

"Seperti tidak tahu saja kalau Taeyong ini jarang bergaul" celetuk Ten tiba-tiba, niatnya mencibir pacarnya, tapi Taeyong tetap saja cuek.

Jaehyun ikutan mencibir dan dibalas Taeyong dengan lemparan kentang goreng. Ten tertawa puas sementara Johnny berpikir keras.

"Aku bertemu pujaan hatiku -yaiks, Lee Taeyong jangan tertawa!"

Padahal tidak lucu, tapi entah kenapa Taeyong malah tertawa lepas. Heran, orang ini selera humornya buruk sekali.

"Taeyong, kau sehat?"

"Akan selalu sehat jika bersamamu, sayang" disusul dengan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir Ten. Jaehyun memekik garang lantaran duo mesum ini kalau sedang _on_ memang kadang lupa tempat.

"Ten ku yang polos sekarang sudah tercemari oleh kemesuman Taeyong. Kembalikan kepolosan Tennie ku!"

Seseorang menyentak tiba-tiba, itu Doyoung. Sepupu tercinta Johnny yang sedang kasmaran dengan Jaehyun tapi tidak kunjung pacaran karena Jaehyun yang tidak kunjung mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Doyoung kau -astaga kenapa kau bisa bersama Hansol?!"

Doyoung memutar bola matanya "Ekspresimu berlebihan, Hyung"

Johnny rela tidak jaga imej sekarang, ditengah kegundahan hati karena sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendekati Hansol, eh ternyata pria itu malah kemari.

"Hai Hansol. Kita bertemu kemarin, ingat?"

Hansol mengangguk. Helaian rambut coklatnya turun ke dahi dan gerakan sederhana itu mampu membuat Johnny sesak napas singkat "Tentu saja. Terimakasih ya untuk kemarin"

Sedikit bocoran soal kemarin setelah menunjukkan letak buku anatomi, Johnny tanpa sadar mengikuti Hansol hingga keluar perpustakaan. Pria yang diikuti menatap canggung tapi Johnny buru-buru beralasan akan mengantar pria itu ke tempat yang ingin dituju, takut kalau Hansol nanti kesasar.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka menatap menyelidik. Berpikiran sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara si dokter penggoda dengan pria cantik nan lembut ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam Hansol ya, Young" secepat kilat dan tanpa menoleh kebelakang Johnny menggenggam tangan Hansol untuk ia bawa lari.

"Lah, terus aku sama siapa?" sungut Doyoung, Jaehyun yang dibelakangnya tersenyum tipis lantas menjawab ucapan Doyoung "Sama aku saja, yuk"

Belum sempat Jaehyun mendekati Doyoung, Ten sudah lebih dulu menghadang "Enak saja. Tembak dulu, baru bisa mengajak Doyoung"

Jaehyun lemas seketika, Taeyong menatap prihatin lalu menepuk punggung temannya "Sabar, _bro_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ada kelas?"

"Kelas pagiku sudah berakhir, sekarang _free_ "

"Oh." Hansol mendengung singkat. Matanya sedaritadi tertuju pada kaleng sodanya dan tidak mau menatap Johnny sedikitpun. Malu? Iya.

Johnny yang menyadari sikap canggung Hansol lantas terkekeh. Ia ingin bicara santai sebagai langkah awal untuk mendekati pemuda cantik itu.

"Kenapa diam saja? Tidak usah malu begitu. Kau lucu sekali"

"Oh, hehe. Terimakasih" jawabnya kalem. Ia mencoba untuk menatap lurus wajah Johnny walaupun masih sempat kikuk.

Johnny berpangku tangan menunggu reaksi Hansol berikutnya.

"Selamat ya, kau sebentar lagi mau wisuda. Tinggal mengurus beberapa hal lagi dan setelahnya kau pasti bakal jadi dokter yang keren!"

Hansol berucap tulus sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Johnny bergumam terimakasih.

"Rencanamu setelah ini apa?" tanya Johnny tanpa ragu, ia sudah tahu kalau mereka itu seangkatan.

Bibir Hansol mengerut "Masih bingung. Mungkin mau melamar pekerjaan di SMA, tapi godaan untuk melanjutkan S2 masih kuat" diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

"Hansol, boleh minta nomor teleponmu?"

Hansol mengangguk ringan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eyyy, jangan melamun. Cepat makan buburmu, Johnny"

"Hansol?"

"Iya-iya, kenapa? Masih pusing? Sudah kubilang gunakan waktu istirahatmu untuk tidur. Lihat, kau jadi demam dan sempat mimisan lalu pingsan. Kau pikir aku tidak panik, heh?!"

Kepala Johnny masih berdenyut nyeri tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis untuk pacarnya "Cerewet, pusing tahu"

Hansol mendelik dan mengawasi pacarnya agar mau makan. "Setelah ini kita pulang, oke? Kau -duh, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan?"

Disela-sela kunyahan nasi, Johnny terkikik "Katakan saja semuanya, Hansolku"

"Kalau aku tidak cinta mana mau aku buru-buru kemari ditengah jam pelajaran sekolah" curhat Hansol agak kesal.

"Haha. Wajahmu pasti lucu sekali"

"Sedang sakit masih sempat-sempatnya meledek. Mintamu apa sih?"

"Mintaku-" Johnny merogoh saku jas dokternya dan memasangkan sebuah cincin ke jari manis Hansol "Cuma mau minta padamu untuk hidup denganku selamanya, mau?"

Hansol tidak bisa untuk tidak memukul lengan pacarnya. Matanya bahkan sudah tergenangi air mata. Tapi ia paksakan untuk tetap tertawa lebar.

"Tentu saja mau, _stupid"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **END**_


End file.
